I Think I'm Falling for You
by cassidycmr
Summary: Eliza and Darren ran into each other one day, and they start falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" You muttered to yourself, today just wasn't going to go your way. You're running late for a meeting at

work, you've spilled coffee all over important paperwork, and you're soaked from the rain. You finally arrive at

work and your boss is mad at you for being late, and he trashed your ideas. You decided to call it a day around

noon. You hit your favorite pizza place before going home since your roommate, also your bestfriend, Sophie

texted you she wouldn't be home till late that night. You replied a simple 'Ok' and end up running into someone

pretty hard causing you to fall down. As you land on the ground, your paper goes everywhere. "Damnit. Sorry

for running into you, I was texting and wasn't paying attention." The person you ran into helps you pick up

everything, and helps you up. "Hey! I'm Darren!" You notice so much cheer in his voice you have to laugh a

little. "Uh, hi. I'm Eliza." You shake Darren's hand as he offers it to you. "So where are you heading Eliza?"

"Just to the pizza place. I'm starved!" Darren laughs at you comment and adds "Woah! I am too! What a c

oincidence!" You both walk into the diner and sit at the bar. Darren orders for you, "Maybe that wasn't what I

wanted," You tell him. Darren just shrugs, "Well you're trying something new! Congrats!" "Smartass." You mumble under your breath.

Your food finally comes, and what Darren orders you is actually good! Though you still have no idea

what it is. "Um, Darren. What is this?" "Oh! It's pizza with BBQ sauce and chicken on top! Delicious, right?" He

winks at you, and you just nod a simple yes. Finally you two finish lunch and are about to go your separate

ways. "Wait Eliza," you hear Darren yell. "I still would like to talk to you, and be friends. Maybe you could give

me your number and we could have supper one night?" You smile at him, pull out a pen and write your number

on his hand. You give him a wink and walk away with a little cheer in your step.

Night finally comes and Sophie still isn't home, right around then you get a text _'Hey Liza! Going to _

_stay at Brad's for the night! Be home tomorrow evening? Love ya! J -Sophie!'_ You reply back. _'Hey Chickie! _

_That's cool! See ya tomorrow! Love ya too! J'_ Around 1 in the morning you hear your phone buzz and think '

who is texting me at 1. Jesus!' You see an unfamiliar number pop-up and, _'Hey, I hope this is Eliza, because if _

_it's not I'll feel like a goof. Answer when you wake up or right now at 1 in the morning ;P –Darren.'_ You laugh

to Darren text because it sounds like him in everyway.

1:06 a.m. You: _'Hi! Man, I just love getting woken up at 1 in the morning because someone has to make sure _

_he has the right number. You can trust me you know. And yes, it is Eliza._

1:07 a.m. Darren: _'Good! You're up! I know I love getting up at 1! Who knows you could have been writing _

_down a random number on my hand! I just have to make sure! ;)'_

1:09 a.m. You: _'Of course. Now is there anything you need to talk to me about? I'm not a very fun person to _

_talk to at 1. _

1:11 a.m. Darren: _'Nah, I just couldn't sleep so I texted you! Hehe!:) How about I come over and make _

_breakfast for you tomorrow morning! I'm an awesome cook!'_

1:15 a.m. You: _'Yeah be over at 8 at *insert apartment building and room number*J'_

1:16 a.m. Darren: _'Alright, see you at 8! Goodnight, Eliza!:)'_

That night you go to sleep with a smile on your face.

You wake up hear your alarm blaring for you to get up. You almost go back to sleep, but you

remember you need to get ready for when Darren comes over

7:00 a.m. You: _'Hey Darren! Wear your pj's here! I feel like wearing pj's all day, so I don't want you to be left out ;p' _

7:01 Darren: _'YES! Is it okay if I come a little early?'_

7:02 a.m. You: _'Sure is!:)'_

Just as you finished pulling back your hair you hear a knock on your door and find Darren standing there in his

red flannel pants and gray t-shit. He has the morning scruff, and his glasses on. You welcome him inside. Your

apartment is very simple, but it describes you and Sophie. There's paintings on one wall of lighthouses and the

beach, on wall of black and white pictures of you, Sophie, pets, places you've gone, everything. Darren takes

him time looking at all of them. "You really like pictures, don't you?" You nod a simple yes and reply "I love

pictures, taking them, looking at them, the moment they catch. My favorite kind is when 2 people smile at

each other and they don't even notice their picture being taken. It just captures the moment." After you finish

saying that Darren whispers in your ear "Then maybe we'll get one of those pictures" You turn to him and

smile, quietly whispering "I'd love that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we have breakfast now?" Darren asks. "Of couse! What are you cooking me?" "Me? Cooking? It isn't

going to happen. I am the worst cook ever. I just need an excuse to come over" "Darren, really?" he just nods

his head and smiles. "You're lucky I know how to make pancakes." "Oh! Can you put chocolate chips in them?

Please! I'll give you a giant hug if you do!" Eliza laughs at Darren because he's jumping up and down begging

for chocolate chips in his pancakes like a little kid would. "Yes Darren, I will, and there's no hug necessary."

"Damn! I'm still going to hug you whenever I want." As Eliza and Darren are in the kitchen, Darren is making

sure Eliza has plenty of chocolate chips in the batter. "No more! Way more!" "Really Darren? I'll be out of

chocolate chips if you want more!" "Then I'll go buy more, and that's still not enough." Eliza looks at him like

he's crazy, and he just shrugs at her.

Finally the batter has the perfect amount of chocolate chips. As Eliza puts them on the pan Darren is watching

over her shoulder saying "No! flip it! It's going to burn!" or "It's not done yet!" occasionally. _Man, this boy _

_loves his pancakes_ she thinks to herself. Finally they're done. Eliza and Darren take a seat at the island, Darren

is the first one to take a bite of them "Oh my God, these are heaven." Darren says with a mouthful of

pancake. "Good," Eliza replies, "And yes they are good. Wanna know why?" Darren nods, "because I made

them." Darren laughs and adds, "Very true!"

After breakfast is over Eliza and Darren head over to the couch and decided to watch morning cartoons. After

a little while you hear your apartment door open and Sophie comes in, "Woah, why is there a man I don't

know in here. Did you guys have a one-night stand?!" Eliza throws a pillow at Sophie, and Darren blushes.

"Sophie! No we did not! This is Darren, and I met him when I literally ran into him after work. He just came

over for breakfast and we just got done eating. Chill." Sophie lets out a sigh of relief, "well I'm grabbing some

stuff, and going to go back over to Brad's. Oh, and Darren, hands off of her." Sophie gives Darren a death

glare, which freaks both Darren and Eliza out. Eliza whispers to Darren, "don't be scared of her. Sophie won't

hurt a fly." "But I'm not a fly" Darren replies making both Eliza and Darren laugh. "Alright, Lize. I'm out! Darren,

remember what I said" Sophie says as she walks out the door. "Alright, now since she's gone do you want to

watch something?" Eliza asks Darren. Darren has this blank look on his face, "uh, Dare? Are you okay? What's

wrong" Eliza asks Darren concerned. "Your friend is going to hurt me if I don't keep my hands off you. I don't

want to die yet." Darren says scared out of his mind. "Dare, she isn't going to hurt you. Her and I say that to

each other when were out and a guy gets handsy and is obviously drunk. Please don't worry. Just don't get to

handsy." Eliza tells him with a comforting smile. "Are you sure? I really don't want to die." Eliza just nods and

grabs his hand and holds it.


	3. Chapter 3

A million thoughts were running through Eliza's head before holding Darren's hand, but in the end she went for

it. Darren just squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Can we watch a movie?" Darren asks. "Of course, go the

bookshelf and find one you would like to watch!" Eliza replies with all smiles. Darren brings back of The Little

Mermaid, one of Eliza's favorite movies. "Oh Darren, that's my favorite movie!" "Well it just so happens I love

this movie too!" Darren pops it in the DVD player and it starts. Eliza and Darren are singing loudly to Part of You

World, by the end of the song Eliza and Darren both are laughing at each other. Eliza doesn't know how she

ended up cuddled into Darren's side, but she hopes he's okay with it. "Hey Dare, Is it okay if I'm cuddled up to

your side. If its uncomfy let me know and-." Darren cuts her off before she can say anymore and tells her in a

reassuring voice, "don't worry; I'm letting you lay like this right? And it's pretty comfy for me, don't worry

you're pretty little mind." Darren softly kisses the top of Eliza's head and she just let's it be.

"God I wish I was a mermaid!" "Uh, Darren, you can't be a mermaid." "Why?" "Well, you're a man so you'd be

a merman." "Oh yeah, Well I wish I was a merman. I would want to swim underwater all day!" Eliza just laughs

at Darren and hides her face in his side. "I'm hungry" Darren tells Eliza. "What do you want to eat?" "Food."

Darren says with a smirk. "Smartass, but really what would you like to eat." Eliza playfully smacks him on the

arm. "Get dressed in something nice. I'm taking you out to eat." Darren tells Eliza. "What! I don't have enough

time to get ready! Really Darren!" "Just take your time! If you want I'll keep you company until you get done,

then we'll swing by my house for a few minutes so I can get ready!" "Fine, but I'm trying on dresses, and

you're telling me which one because I don't want to be over-dressed." Eliza says as she's walking towards her

room. The first dress she tries on is a simple gray dress with sparkles, Darren denies it and says go a little

simpler. Next one is a bright red dress party dress with a low back on it with black pumps, Darren simply says yes.

Eliza invites him back to her bathroom so she can have company when she does her hair and make-up. Eliza's

room is a sea foam green color with accents of chocolate brown on her walls. Her bed is huge for one person,

but Eliza just thinks her bed is beyond comfy so she had to get the king size. Her bedspread has 4 big patches,

2 are the chocolate brown and the other 2 are taupe colored. Her room is just a comfy room with pictures all

over. Your bathroom is huge, and so it Sophie's. Darren is thrilled with Eliza's bed and jumps on it, "Oh my

God. So. Comfy! Can I live on this bed?" "Sorry Darren, that one is mine, but if you want we can watch movies

or TV in here so you can lie on the bed." "Yes, yes, yes, yes! That would be awesome!" Darren says as he's

jumping up and down on Eliza's bed. "Alright, calm down. Come sit in here and keep me company." Eliza tells

Darren. Eliza has a haircut inspired by Dianna Agron's short hair, but her hair is a light brown. She has dark

brown eyes, and long lashes (one of her favorite features of herself). Eliza has always been comfortable with

how she looks because Sophie has given her tons of confidence over the years. As Eliza finish's straightening

her hair and doing her make-up she and Darren leave for his apartment. Eliza make's sure to leave a note for

Sophie so she doesn't freak out when she comes home.

Eliza and Darren walk to his car, which is parked a couple of block away. When they're walking their hands

brush past each other a lot, this doesn't bother Eliza or Darren. When they reach his car Darren opens Eliza's

door for her and closes it. He jogs around to his side and turns on his Hyundai Veloster. Top 40's music is

blaring, Eliza and Darren start singing to Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees. "Wow, I didn't know you could sing.

You're pretty awesome." "Well thanks! I love singing!" Eliza replies giving Darren on of her smiles that he loves

so much. Darren pulls up to his apartment and opens Eliza's door for her once again. "Thank you, Darren."

Eliza tells him, grabbing his hand, and letting him lead the way to his apartment. He opens the door to his

apartment and it's actually cleaner than Eliza thought it would be. Darren just says he'll be right back, and in a

few minutes he's dressed in a black tux with a red bowtie. "Well you clean up nice." Eliza tells him giving him a

hug. "So do you," Darren replies as he pulls away and slips an arm around your waist. "We're walking to our

destination." Darren tells Eliza. "Where are we going!" "My lips are sealed" Darren tells her with a smile on his

face.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes a while for Eliza and Darren to walk to the restaurant, but when they get there Eliza stops, "Darren,

this is a fancy restaurant! It's too expensive, I don't want to waste you're money!" "Woah," Darren tells her,

"One, we are eating here because I told you I'm taking you somewhere nice. Two, I don't care how expensive

it is; I'm having dinner with you. And three, you are worth it. I get to have a beautiful girl sit in front of me and

talk to her for hours." Darren grabs her hand, "let's go" he tells Eliza and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

They got seated fast because Darren had made reservations for them before they came. "Darren, this stuff

has weird names. What should I get?" Eliza asks. "Just get the lobster, that always my favorite." Darren tells

her. "Woah, can you read minds, because lobster is my all-time favorite food!" Eliza tells him with a laugh.

"Then get it!" "But it's so messy!" "You'll still look beautiful" Darren ends it with a smile.

Once their food arrives Eliza and Darren start feeding each other their lobster. "You just got a piece of meat

down my dress!" Eliza tells Darren laughing; her face turns bright red from embarrassment. "Damnit! I'm so

sorry! Go to the bathroom and pick it out!" Darren is laughing so hard, he can barely get the sentence out.

Eliza comes back after a short amount of time and sits back down at the table. Instantly Darren and Eliza burst

out laugh because of the previous event. "Please tell me you didn't eat the piece of meat," Darren asks Eliza.

"What if I did?" Eliza replies giving him a questioning look. "I wouldn't put it past you." Darren gives her a smirk.

"It was delicious." Eliza tells him with a laugh.

After they finish their dinner Darren grabs Eliza's hands and walks her out of the restaurant. "Where to

now?" Eliza looks at Darren and asks him. "Where ever your little heart desires!" Darren tells her. "To the

beach? Please!" Eliza is asking jumping up and down like a little kid. "Race you there?" "Hey now! That's not

fair! I'm in heels!" Eliza is yelling at him trying to take off her heels. As she reaches the beach Darren is running

towards. He picks her up and starts running towards the water. "Drop your shoes and purse." he tells her. Eliza

notices he took his jacket and shoes off and rolled up his pants as they're running towards the water. "Darren!

What are you doing?!"Eliza asks him as they're getting closer to the water. "Having fun with an amazing girl."

He replies. Right as he says that they're in the water and Darren is carrying Eliza into the deeper part. "You're

crazy, Darren!" Eliza is telling him and he's spinning her around in the water. Darren finally stops for a little bit,

he and Eliza are just floating, but Eliza has her lags wrapped around his waist so she doesn't float away.

Darren and Eliza are just looking into each other's eyes. Even though they're not saying anything, it seems like

they're saying everything. Darren slowly leans and kisses Eliza slowly. The kiss is passionate and just love. "I'm

so sorry I did that. I just have been wanting to since I first laid eyes on you. If that screwed anything up, I'm so

sorry." Darren tells Eliza right after the kiss. "Dare, its fine. I enjoyed it. I know this might sound strange, but I

think I'm falling for you." Right after Eliza tells him that she gives him another passionate kiss that lasts for a

few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza and Darren come out of the water after a while, and they're walking along the coast, "Dare," Eliza asks

swinging their hand that are linked together, "can we build a sandcastle?" "Well, of course my love!" Luckily it

wasn't too late in the evening, so the sun was still out. Darren and Eliza had built a sandcastle that looks like a

3-year-old made it. Darren and Eliza start decorating it, "Dare, can you help me find some crabs?" Eliza asks.

"Well," Darren says kinda confused, "uh sure, they won't pinch me, right?" "Nope," Eliza tells him as they look

by rocks to find some. "Darren, I found one! Come pick it up!" Eliza shouts at him, excited she found one. "Oh

hell no, I'm not getting pinched by that crab!" "Baby." Eliza tells him and winks at him. Eliza being the type of

girl who has grown up along the coast, and not afraid of sea animals, picks it on and lets it walk on her hand.

"Lize! Are you freaking crazy! It's gonna pinch you!" Darren says. "Dare, I have worked on a lobster boat with

my dad, I had dealt with crabs 4 times the size of this little guys size, plus some lobsters who want to pinch

your fingers off. I'll be okay." Eliza says chuckling at Darren concern for her. She puts the crab and sandbucket

and walks around to find more.

"Aw! It's so pretty!" Eliza says with a big smile on her face. The castle has shells, a moat with some small

crabs in it (which Eliza collected herself, with Darren attempting to help), seaweed wrapped around it, and

some flowers that she found by the road. "Here," Darren says standing up and grabbing his phone, "let me

take a picture of you with the castle!" Eliza quickly replies, "Darren, that's not happening, I look horrible and my

dress is soaked!" "Then put my jacket over your dress!" He tells her. Darren snaps some photos of the castle,

Eliza with the castle, and some nice man took a picture of Eliza and Darren with the castle.

"Come watch the sunset with me?" Darren asks Eliza. "I would never pass that opportunity up," she runs to

catch up with him and plops down on the soft sand. "I love the ocean," Eliza starts, "it makes me feel peace."

Darren replies "Me too, I love the sound of the waves." After the sun sets, Darren and Eliza walk back to

Darren house so he could change and head over to Eliza's. "Here's a good tip," Eliza says, " never, ever wear a

dress into the ocean. I itch from sand getting into it so bad." Darren puts his hand on her leg as they start

driving to her house, "but it was worth it right?" "Always," Eliza replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza and Darren arrive back at her apartment, and they both get changed right away. "Oh my gosh,"

Eliza exclaims coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her, "I have found sand in places where sand

should never be." Darren laughs and tells her, "me too, can I take a shower? This sand is not pleasant!" "Uh,

yeah! There's a shower in Sophie's room, or there's a shower in the hallway bathroom. Take your pick." Eliza

tells him and about to head to hers. "Wait," Darren tells her, "I was thinking, uh, maybe we could shower

together?" Darren is blushing and looking down at his feet. "Dare, you know I'd love that, but it's too soon."

Eliza tells him giving him a kiss on his cheek and walks into her bathroom.

_'Damn, that girl takes long showers, it's been 30 minutes. Screw it; I'm watching T.V. in her room.'_

Darren gets up and shuffles over to Eliza's bedroom. He starts thinking, _'what if she comes out here naked to _

_get dressed. Oh shit, she didn't want us to take a shower together; she sure as hell won't want me to see her _

_nude!' _Darren finds a pad of paper and a pen and scribbles on it, _'Hey good looking, I'm in your room watching _

_T.V. I just don't want you to walk out naked and you see me just chilling on your bed. –D'_ Darren gets up, and

walks to her bathroom door and slides the note under the door. He's about to get up, but he notices Eliza

singing in the shower like she's performing at a concert. _'Wait, I know that song! It's from Wicked, I think she _

_mentioned something about that show. Woah, she can hit those high notes. Wonder what it's like when she's in _

_bed? Damnit Darren, get your mind outta the gutter! Wait the water got shut off! Shit, she's coming! Run to _

_the bed!'_ Darren runs to the bed and does a belly flop onto it.

_'Shit, I forgot my clothes out there. Maybe I'll just sneak out there, or he can bring them to me. Yeah, _

_I'll ask him to bring them to me.'_ "Hey Dare!" Eliza yells in the bathroom, "can you please bring me my

clothes? They're on the ottoman." She hears Darren shuffling around and he finally knocks on her bathroom

door, Eliza opens it a crack and mumbles a 'thanks' and shuts the door fast. 'That was a close one!' Eliza

replies. She softly starts singing 'Titanium' while getting dressed into her sweats and sweater. She puts her hair

into a messy bun and walks out of her bathroom._ 'Jesus, I hope nothing is awkward when I go out there.'_ She

opens the door and walks into the funniest sight she has ever seen.

"Darren!" Eliza yells! "What the hell, Lize," Darren begins, "I was getting into my cartoons!" Eliza bursts

out laughing; she comes into her room with a bushy haired boy sitting crisscrossed on her bed, watching

cartoons. "That I can see." She tells him. Eliza hops onto her bed and start jumping on it. Eliza asks Darren if

he would jump with her, of course he couldn't deny. They finally settle down and Eliza is scrolling through her

twitter when she sees a tweet from someone. _'looks like someone had fun at the beach today! ;)_' Darren

tweeted with the sandcastle pictures. "Darren," Eliza smacks Darren on the shoulder, "why did you tweet these

photos! Someone will start rumors about us, and fans! Oh, don't get me started on your fans!" Darren stops

her and comforts her, "baby, I don't care what the fans think. Let them think whatever, all I know is that

you're mine." He kisses Eliza's head and continues watching cartoons for the evening.


End file.
